


you stink

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, chanyeol is smelly, finally chanyeol lives, jongin is dumber, mostly just, sehun is dumb, sort of?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: sehun sort of educates jongin on...how to take care of chanyeol





	you stink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjonginexo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/gifts).

> blame chanyeol

it's not his fault..or maybe it is but how was jongin supposed to know washing ferrets too often makes them smell??   
plus chanyeol has a bit of a habit of going under jongin's couch and who even _knows_ what's under there after 2 years of living in the same apartment?   
yes, chanyeol is a ferret. unsurprisingly, chanyeol is one of the biggest ferrets to exist and he's also the stinkiest at the moment but that's jongin's fault. 

if chanyeol could've spoken to jongin, he would've screeched at jongin to yknow, _not_ wash him 20 times a week. the more he washed chanyeol, the stinkier the apartment became. at the end of three weeks of obsessive washing, chanyeol could swear his fur was going to fall off. 

his apartment was so smelly, jongin wondered if his neighbors could smell it sometimes. he hoped not. that wouldn't be good for him to get kicked out because of a smelly ferret who just _wouldn't_ stop smelling no matter what jongin tried. he's used pretty much everything he could think of, including some sort of ferret shampoo thing that took money out of his ramen savings account. 

of course one of his neighbors would finally realize that the smell was from jongin's apartment and of course said neighbor would just have to be sehun..who immediately barged into jongins apartment yelling his ass off about the _annoyingly disgusting_ smell...this was at 3 in the morning. jongin promptly kicked sehun out and left a sticky note saying 'come back at like 4 in the afternoon'. it would figure sehun took his note literally at came back at 4. 

"you _do_ realize that the smell is because you keep washing chanyeol, right?" sehun sighed, the poor ferret stank badly and looked miserable.   
"ohh...you're not supposed to wash him everyday?" jongin was confused, isn't that how you're supposed to stay clean?   
"jongin, have you ever actually looked up how often you're supposed to clean a ferret?" sehun sort of glared at jongin, "i'm gonna leave your apartment now and you are going to research ferret care because this smell is spreading outside of your apartment and it's pretty bad." 

finally, jongin learned exactly how he was supposed to take care of chanyeol after about thirty different articles off the internet and chanyeol finally removed himself from hiding under jongin's dresser. 

( jongin also bought a few air fresheners to help the smell go away )

**Author's Note:**

> yes this will be a crack series enjoy  
and idk what to title things so


End file.
